Every Step You Take
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: -One Shot- "Well maybe if you would've warned me…" She continued. "And ruin my fun?" Tala questioned, his face was suddenly much closer to hers, "Now why would I do that?" he continued. TalaOc


**Every Step You Take**

_By: MythicalSpirit14_

**A/N: **Well here's a Tala/Ashley one shot for all you Tala/Ashley fans and of course every one else who reads my stories! I hope this will make up for some of my late up dates… including this one -.-; This doesn't try into BBA Beyblade Academy at all it's just for fun! Any way I hope you like this! It was put together really quickly so sorry if it's not great!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Beyblade or the lyrics used in this fic!

* * *

_**Follow me into my world **_

_**Let your worries fade with every **_

_**Step you take **_

Ashley groaned again as she pushed herself off the floor for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Sure there were other things she could be doing, like doing homework, beyblading, or sleeping, but instead this is where she was...

The bleachers around the gym cast shadows onto the already dimly lit floor, from outside the clear sky shed the light of the half moon and stars into the windows. Across the room, sitting on a small wooden stool was a small radio, its music playing quietly through out the gym.

She took a deep breath before taking a few swift steps and beginning to dance again.

_**Baby whatcha' waiting for **_

_**Let the tango take control **_

_**Feel the music inside your soul (Oh) **_

"And what-"

Ashley jumped slightly turning quickly towards the door of the gym where an amused red head stood. Her eyes widened slightly as she fell to the floor from the force of her quick twist.

"-exactly are you doing?" Tala questioned with a laugh.

The black haired teen glared up at him as she pushed herself up to her knees. "And why _exactly _do you care?" she questioned.

Tala smirked. "Well I noticed you weren't in the dorms so I went looking for you… only to find you here… fumbling around the gym." he replied.

Ashley's glare hardened. "Just get the hell out of here!" she exclaimed.

"No I think I'll stick around for a while, this might be fun." Tala stated as he walked over to sit down on one of the bleachers a few feet away from her.

Ashley glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well go on… do whatever you were… trying do." Tala mumbled when he noticed her still sitting in the middle of the gym floor.

Ashley didn't reply.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" Tala questioned.

"I _was _dancing…. before you so rudely interrupted me." Ashley stated coldly.

"You mean _trying_ to dance." Tala responded with a smirk.

"Oh, because you could do so much better!" Ashley laughed.

"Better then what ever you call what you were doing." Tala replied.

"Then prove it." Ashley challenged.

Tala smirked as he stood up. "Alright."

Ashley watched as he slowly made his way over to her. She gave him a questioning look when he held out his hand.

"Well come on I don't have all night." Tala stated as he reached for her hand.

**_My hand is out, just grab a hold _**

"What are you-?" Ashley stopped as Tala pulled her up and then pulled her closer to himself. A slight blush spread across her face as he did.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's called a tango… well a slightly modified tango to fit my preferences." Tala replied as he took her left hand in his and placed his right on the small of her back.

"Funny seems more like a waltz to me." Ashley stated.

Tala smirked. "Like I said…" He pulled her closer to him so that there were only a few inches between them. "…'slightly modified to fit my preferences.'" he finished.

_**Watch time fade away **_

_**My arms will keep you safe **_

_**It's just you and me **_

_**Dancing in this dream **_

Ashley looked down at her feet as they began to dance.

"Don't watch your feet."

She looked up at the red hair teen, "What?" she asked.

"Keep your eyes on me. That shouldn't be too hard for you." Tala replied with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her bright blue eyes at this.

_**Whatever you do, don't wake me up **_

_**The feeling's real won't let it **_

_**Stop, no **_

She began to look around as if she were nervous that someone might see the two of them. Tala watched her as she did this.

"Hey…"

She met his azure gaze. "Don't worry about it… no ones watching us… it's only the two of us here." Tala stated as he pulled her slightly closer.

She looked away from him as another blush rose to her cheeks. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

Tala smirked at this. "There's no need to be nervous." he stated.

Ashley met his cocky gaze again. "And who said I was nerv-?"

She was cut off as his lips press against her in a swift silencing kiss. "I did… now stop worrying." Tala replied.

_**Don't be afraid, take my hand **_

_**Forget the world **_

_**Will you dance, dance with me **_

_**Pudemos bailar eternamente **_

_**Trust in me, take a chance **_

_**Feel the Tango **_

_**When you dance, dance with me **_

_**Pudemos bailar eternamente **_

Ashley blushed and looked away from him again. _'What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't like him enough to blush when he does that! I don't like him! … It's not like his kisses mean anything anyway…'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Tala suddenly dipped her backwards. He laughed at the look on her face when he pulled her back up.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well you should've been paying attention." Tala replied with a smirk.

Ashley glared at him.

_**Now I have you next to me **_

_**Everything is how it should be **_

"Well maybe if you would've warned me…" Ashley continued.

"And ruin my fun?" Tala questioned, his face was suddenly much closer to hers, "Now why would I do that?" he continued.

Her breath caught in her chest as he said this. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks when he pulled away from her.

'_I don't like him! I don't like him!' _

_**Baby, don't fight the feeling **_

_**We're floating on the clouds **_

_**If I could, I'd never come back down **_

_**Baby just keep on groovin' **_

Tala laughed. "You're so easy to shake up." he stated noticing the blush on her cheeks.

Ashley glared at him before turning her attention away from him. _'And he doesn't like me.' _

Tala's eyes softened as she did this. "Hey I-" he gently ran his fingers down her smooth cheek. "I'm sorry." he finished.

Ashley looked up at him as he said this.

"What did you say?"

_**As time fades away **_

_**My arms will keep you safe **_

_**It's just you and me **_

_**Dancing in this dream **_

"I… didn't mean to make you mad." Tala replied as he continued to stroke her cheek.

Ashley placed her hand on his making him stop. She slowly brought it away from her face. "D-don't worry about it…" she mumbled.

Tala watched her for a moment before taking her hand in his and slowly beginning to dance again.

'_She's the only one I'd say that to… and she doesn't even realize it…' _

_**Whatever you do, don't wake me up **_

_**The feeling's real, won't let it **_

_**Stop, no **_

"So… why were you out here anyway?" Tala questioned.

"I guess I… just wanted to get away from everything for a while…" Ashley replied.

"And dancing… is how you get away?" Tala asked as he spun her around.

"Well… yeah… I guess it is." Ashley responded coming to a stop in his arms. She closed her eyes and as the two of them took the next few steps. She realized now how safe she felt in his arms.

"I mean… don't you have a way to just… get away from everything… you know… to be yourself?" Ashley asked looking up at him.

"Yeah…"

"Well what is it?" Ashley questioned.

Tala met her gaze.

_**Don't be afraid, take my hand **_

_**Forget the world **_

_**Will you dance, dance with me **_

_**Pudemos bailar eternamente **_

_**Trust in me, take a chance **_

_**Feel the Tango **_

_**When you dance, dance with me **_

_**Pudemos bailar eternamente **_

"This…" he replied as he spun her around again.

"Dancing?"

"No… that's no it." Tala stated as he stopped her and tipped her back wards.

"Well then what is it?" Ashley questioned as her blue eyes met his.

"I'm myself… when I'm with you…" Tala replied as he pulled her closer to himself.

Ashley blushed and looked away from him. "W-what?" she mumbled.

Tala smiled slightly before he gently grasped her chin. She met his gaze as he slowly turned her head. "You… are my escape." he stated as he brought his lips to hers in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Ashley gasped slightly as he did this, her eyes widening. She smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around Tala's neck to deepen the kiss.

Tala suddenly broke the kiss as the sound of someone clapping echoed through the gymnasium.

The two teens turned their attention towards the door where an amused looking Kai stood next to a slightly shocked looking Jess. Jess suddenly smiled. "It's about time you two!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

Ashley glared at her, a smile set upon her lips and a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tala questioned. Kai smirked as he noticed him pull Ashley a little closer to himself.

"Come on, Jess… we'll just tell them they weren't here." he stated as he turned to leave.

"Alright…" Jess replied as she turned to follow him. She stopped before walking out the door. She looked back at the two teens that still stood in the middle of the gym.  
"Have fun you two." she mumbled with a wink.

"Get out of here!" Ashley exclaimed as the blush present on her cheeks deepened. She watched Jess close the door behind her laughing as she did before she looked back up at Tala.

Tala smiled slightly as she did. "Now… where were we?" he questioned his smile turning to a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "You'll never change." she stated as Tala caught her lips in his in another kiss.

'_Maybe… just maybe… his kisses do mean something…' _she thought to herself

**_Dance with me _**

_**(I'm dancing with you) **_

_**For this moment in time **_

_**(My dreams have come true) **_

_**My darling just dance with me **_

_**If only one night**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed sloppy or wasn't very good I put it together really quickly after my softball game in hopes that it'll make up for my late updates! 

**P.S. **If you want another one shot with any of the characters for BBA Beyblade Academy let me know! Name the characters and if you have a song you want used name the song or if you have an idea for it let me know and I'll try to get one up soon! If you pick a song give me an idea of what you want the one shot to be like! I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea or I'll dedicate it to you! I'll update BBABA ASAP!

**P.S.S.** Please check out my profile! If there's a storie under 'My Future Stories' that you'd like to see put up soon let me know in a personal message or a review for any of my stories!

-MS14-


End file.
